howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Get Away with Murder Wiki:Editing Guidelines
Here are some guidelines to editing around our wiki to make sure pages stay neat and within uniformity. Please note that any violation of these guidelines will most likely be reverted. Images *ALL IMAGES SHOULD BE IN THE PNG FORMAT AS THEY'RE BETTER QUALITY. JPG FILES WILL BE DELETED. *The best websites to use for finding pics are screencapped.net and kissthemgoodbye.net. 'Sizes' *For a Character Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 250x350. *For an Episode Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 1110x630. *Images used in recaps should also be in the ratio of 1110x630. 'Names' *Images for a Character Infobox should be named after the character themselves. E.g., Annalise Keating's main image should be named "Annalise Keating.png". *Images used in a character recap should have the character's first name followed by the episode the image is set in the title. E.g., Rebecca Sutter's image for the Pilot episode should be named "Rebecca 101.png" (101 being the production code of that episode). **However, the only five characters that require screencaps to always feature their names in the titles are Annalise Keating Wes Gibbins, Michaela Pratt, Connor Walsh, and Laurel Castillo, the series' leading characters. Every other character can have either images taken from other characters or episodic recaps, or their own original images. **If the character requires more than one image for an episode, then the images should be numbered. E.g. "Wes 101 01.png" and "Wes 101 02.png". *For an Episode Infobox, the image's title should contain the show's title, "How to Get Away with Murder", as well as the episode's number. E.g., for the Pilot episode, the main image should be entitled "How to Get Away with Murder 1x01.png", and for the show's second episode, "It's All Her Fault", the main image should be entitled "How to Get Away with Murder 1x02.png", etc. *For episode recaps, the images' titles should contain the production code of the episode followed by which image on the page it is. E.g., the first image on the Pilot episode's recap should be entitled, "101 01.png", and the following image should be entitled, "101 02.png", etc. 'The "I" Template' *THE "I" TEMPLATE MUST BE USED FOR ALL IMAGES THAT EXIST WITHIN RECAPS, ANY OTHER WAY OF ADDING AN IMAGE TO A PAGE WILL BE DELETED FROM SAID PAGE. *The "I" Template is simple to use, simply type the image you want into a recap using this skeleton: *We request that the "I" Template only be written out on top of a paragraph, as it will look better and neater when it comes time to publish. *If you're adding an image to a character recap, we request that you put the name of the episode using the "E" Template (See below). Here's the skeleton: }} 'Galleries' *Galleries must be posted in slider form only as this reduces the size of the page dramatically. *On character pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos for episodes that feature said character. Also, promotional photos of the character are also to be added to the character page. **Despite how minor the character appears in the photo, for example an arm of the character, the picture shall still be posted in their gallery. *On episode pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos and behind the scenes photos that promote said episode. *On actor pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are behind the scenes photos that feature said actor, despite how minimal their appearance, such as an arm. *Images are also to be added in order of the episode they belong to, for example, 1x01, 1x02, 1x03 etc... ANY OTHER IMAGES ADDED TO THE GALLERIES WILL BE REMOVED Here is an example of a character gallery (from Annalise's page): Promo 101 06.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 14.png Recaps *We ask that images applied to recaps be given the width of 200px and are arranged on the page from left to right to left again (etc.), if another image is added in between, we request that the rest of the images be rearranged accordingly. 'Characters' *For a recap on a character page, we request that a paragraph be be given detailing what a character did in a particular episode marked off with an "E" Template. We also request that each paragraph be big enough for an image to be added along with it. E.g. (From Rebecca's page): }} After being assigned to figure out an idea that could prove Gina Sadowski innocent, Wes Gibbins goes back to his apartment to think. He is interrupted, however, by the sound of music being blared in the next apartment over. He knocks on his neighbor's door and meets Rebecca. He asks her to turn down the music, but she refuses, slamming the door in his face. The following evening, Rebecca is seen watching the news as it talks about her friend, the missing Lila Stangard. As Wes returns to his apartment, he finds Rebecca arguing with a man, Griffin O'Reilly. As he storms out of Rebecca's apartment, Wes notices stuff knocked on the floor, and offers to help Rebecca pick things up. She refuses, once again slamming the door in his face. The following evening, Rebecca drops off a bottle of beer, stolen from the bar she works at, wanting to apologize for the way she's treated him the past two nights. Wes reads the note on the beer “Welcome to the neighborhood. -Rebecca.” He asks if she'd like to have a drink with him, but she says she can't that night. She apologizes before heading back into her apartment. The next evening, a body is discovered in the water tank of a sorority house. Griffin hurries over to Rebecca's apartment, pointing it out on the news; they both realize it to be Lila. *A paragraph such as this should be given per every episode in which the character appears. By recapping like this, it allows more specified and less general information to be added and allows the recaps to be updated every time a new episode airs. However, we do request that you don't jump in and try and recap a character that is currently under the "possession" of another user. 'The "E" Template' *The "E" Template is very simple to use and merely makes editing faster. For instance, if you were to type out " " at the end of a paragraph on a character recap, it would appear as . Or if you were to type, " ", it would appear as . **We also request that this be used in image captions to signify what episode the scene within the image is taken place. 'Episodes' *We recap our episodes scene-by-scene and detail everything that happens within them. For a sample of the way we recap episodes, just look around the wiki. Here are a few random example episodes which have been recapped to our standard: "Pilot", "It's All Her Fault". **However, episode recapping is a job best-given to the admins of the wiki. Categories *Please do not create categories without clearance from the admins. 'Characters' Categories on character pages should follow this order: *Main/Supporting/Minor/Episodic Characters *Season 1 Characters *Unseen Characters *What they are (E.g. Students, Attorneys, Judges, etc.) *Deceased Characters Obviously, if the categories are not applicable, do not add them. For instance, for a character who did not appear in the first season of the show, don't add them to "Season 1 Characters". 'Episodes' Categories on episode pages should follow this order: *Season 1 *Episodes